


Liams Proposal

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, fancy supper, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam proposes to his girlfriend, McKenzie Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liams Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my cousin, Kaylee. She doesn't have an a03 Account (shes lame, i know, but I still love her) so she said i could post it here. love you Kiggles. ♥

"Mckenzie?" You hear his voice say. "Where you at love?"  
"In hereeee!" You call out from the couch. You took a lazy day today, so you were currently still in your pajamas, stretched out on the couch, watching tv.  
He walks in and laughs. "Get your lazy ass up and get dressed." He says winking at you. "I'm taking you out."  
You groan, but get up. As you start to walk back the hallway to your room Liam, being Liam slaps your ass, telling you to hurry.  
"Alright, alright. I'm going!" You say as you laugh at his childish ways you love. You put on a comfy but classy skirt and a nice shirt with some flats. You head to the bathroom. You put on some eyeliner and mascara, a little bit of lip gloss. You had had your hair up all day, so when you let it down, it had waves. You brush it a little bit to make it neat and walk out.  
"Holy shit you're gorgeous love." Li says when you walk out.  
"Aw. You're so sweet." You say. "Now shut up and let's go. I'm hungry." You tell him while smiling at him. He giggles and walks you out to the car, opening your door for you. You climb in and off you go.  
Liam pulls up to one of the fanciest restaurants in town. It was one of the most romantic eating places around. They always had live music and a candlelight dinner. You loved it.  
After parking, you all walk in hand and hand.  
"Payne party of two? Right this way." The waitress says walking you to your table.  
You all sit down and order some champagne and pasta. There was a band playing some nice music up on the stage. Liam started singing along to the lyrics, making you smile. You loved when he sang to you.  
"You look so gorgeous baby." He tells you with his thick accent.  
"Thanks love. You don't look to bad yourself." You say with a blush as the waitress brings your food.  
You all eat, making small talk every once and a while. Once you're just about done, the lead singer of the band starts talking.  
"I'd like to welcome up a friend of mine, Liam Payne!" Are the words that come out of the singers mouth. You look at Liam confused, but he just smiles, winks at you, and walks up to the mic.  
"Thanks man. This song goes out to the love of my life, McKenzie." Liam says, looking in your direction and smiling. The music starts and you automatically recognize the song. His voice smoothly starts singing to one of your favorites, Little Things.  
" 


End file.
